Old Memories & Tough Choices
by Yami Kero
Summary: It has been a few months since the Bladebreakers' second win at the BBA championships. But then...some old friends make a visit, a mysterious girl from Japan teaches one of the Bladebreakers an important lesson & Salima gets personal advice from someone.
1. Reflecting on the Past & Old Friends

**Old Memories & Hard Choices:**

**Hey everyone. I decided to try & start on a Beyblade fic. I mean...I used to watch certain episodes of both the 1st & 2nd seasons, but mostly...the second. Besides that...the only thing that I found most intriguing in the second season is that the Psykicks had an android named Zeo, as their secret weapon. And not only that...but after the end of the finals on the final episode of Beyblade V-Force, I was surprised at Zeo's father, Zagart, & his reaction to the whole match. Considering that he worked for the Psykicks. Other than that...the whole match was pretty good. I was going to do certain backtracking from the Bladebreakers' battle with Team Psykick at the Battle Tower, when Kane & his friends were taken in, & only Kane & Salima weren't interested in Cyber Bit-beasts, considering that was cheating, while the other two...Jim & Goki were overwhelmed by its power. This actually takes place a few months after the Bladebreakers won for the second time in a row, from Beyblade V-Force. Oh and...I was going to add one of my own characters in here. Her name's Taiyou Akari, meaning 'sunlight'. Taiyou is 'sun' & Akari is derived from the Japanese word: 'Hikari', which also means 'light'. Also...she too has a Bit-beast. **

**Oh...and just to let you guys know...this is sort of a cross-over with Beyblade & Yu-gi-oh! Just a bit. The only thing is...for those of you who have heard of Yu-gi-oh, including those who watch the Japanese version, I was going to name Taiyou's Bit-beast from one of the YGO seasons, named Timaeus. From the Doom series, Episode: 181, second half of the episode. Of course...I don't know how many of you that have the Japanese version have heard of the Doom series.**

**Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own Beyblade or Yu-gi-oh! Or any of its characters. Except Taiyou Akari.**

**Enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 1: Reflecting on the Past & Some Old Friends:**

**It had been a year & certain number of months after the Bladebreakers' second victory in a row & many things has changed since then. For instance...their battles against the Saint Shields, who was a group that was determined on capturing their Bit-beasts: Draciel, Dranzer, Dragoon, & Driger (the 4 D's.) & to seal them away so that they wouldn't be used for evil............ to their battles against an evil organization called 'Team Psykick', who were nothing more than just plain old cheaters & would just do anything to get their Bit-beasts for their own evil purposes & convert them into cyber ones. But hey...aren't ALL evildoers like that? First...it was against just some random people that the Psykicks took in, because they wanted power, on some island were they were just taken there...unconscious. The second time...they took 4 regular bladers & tried to tempt them into using cyber Bit-beasts, but...it only divided them in half. Two were resisting it, because it wasn't their style & they didn't want to cheat, while the other two were amazed by it & couldn't resist the great power. Eventually...if they held on any longer...they would be just as evil & corrupt as the Psykicks were.**

**As the group headed back to their home...they all seemed so distant about something. Kenny...the 'super-genius' of the group, suddenly noticed on how quiet the team was. Dizzy, Kenny's computer, who says she's a Bit-beast, also noticed & was beginning to wonder, like Kenny was, what was with them?**

"**Hey, chief...have you seemed to notice how the group has been acting since their second victory at the BBA tournament?" asked Dizzy.**

"**Now that you've mentioned it...they have been looking kind of...distant a bit. Probably thinking about all the adventures we've had & how it has changed them," said Kenny.**

"**Reflecting, huh? That seems logical," replied Dizzy. "I mean look at them Chief, they all seem a bit...well...mellow."**

"**That may be true Dizzy, but right now...they just need some time to themselves," said Kenny.**

"**Just stating the obvious," answered Dizzy.**

**Indeed they were right. Ever since Tyson, the group leader, battled against Zeo in the finals...he kept trying to tell him that blading wasn't about the power within the blade, but it was the power within yourself & determination & faith in yourself...& your teammates. Of course...Zeo had to learn the hard way. The Bey stadium was nearly completely in ruins, considering the strongest attacks have been used in order to knock out their opponent & have completely worn it out. Zeo was about to launch his final attack on Zeo, while Zeo kept up the attacks with Burning Cerberus. But even brute strength wasn't enough to keep Tyson down as he & Dragoon made their final counter-attack on Cerberus by using Dragoon's Storm attack & ramming Cerberus out of the Bey stadium, clinching the match.**

'**Ever since Zeo & I battled at the finals, I can't help but wonder...is he going to be ok? And what if he joins Team Psykick again? I can't blame him, even though he's an android,' thought Tyson.**

**Max was sitting beside Tyson, staring at his blade, Draciel. He too was lost in thought, as were the others.**

'**Since Battle Tower, I couldn't help but worry that Draciel would be taken away from me & he was. Then he got taken again, but this time...by Zeo & Cerberus. I can't help but wonder...do I have to change my strategy a bit...or do I keep the same one I've been using ever since?' wondered Max.**

**Kai sat opposite of Max. He used to be part of a group called the 'Street Sharks' years ago. But ever since he joined Tyson & his group, he became real impressed with Tyson's skills. Sure he needed a lot more discipline & training, & that is the reason why he had to give it to him. **

'**Ever since the finals, Tyson is starting to understand little by little of the importance of maintaining your cool & staying focused. Sure I know that he can be a bit reckless, but still...I can tell he still has a long way to go. No matter how many times I try to tell him, he still doesn't seem to get it. But one thing for sure... I won't forget the adventures that we had. Since the battle with Zeo, I thought for sure that I would easily win the match. But I was wrong. Once Dranzer left me, I thought for sure I would lose him forever. But once Tyson won the battle in the finals, I'm forever grateful for what he did,' thought Kai.**

**Beside Kai sat Ray, who used to be part of a group called 'The White Tigers' years ago, but then decided to join the Bladebreakers because of his powerful connection with Driger, his Bit-beast. He too was lost in thought, just like the others.**

'**Ever since Salima gave us the information about the cyber Bit-beasts, it was like she was really telling the truth during our battle. I couldn't help but feel pity for her & I also felt sorry for her. The power of the cyber Bit-beast was too powerful for her to control. But...then again...I did sort of feel a connection with her. What could it be?' wondered Ray.**

**It was true, Ray did feel a sort of connection with Salima. Ever since he helped her try to regain control & to resist the power of the cyber Bit-beast, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see her again.**

**Hilary, who was Tyson's classmate at school, sat beside Kenny. She seemed to have noticed Tyson's cocky attitude & always tried to talk some sense into him. She also seemed to have liked him, as a friend though.**

'**I can't believe how Tyson's skills have been steadily starting to improve. I mean ever since school, he always showed off & was always late for class. But then again...I think he's slowly starting to grow up. Like our first encounter with Team Psykick, boy that was just plain crazy. And then we met the Saint Shields, who were trying to make sure that Tyson & the others Bit-beasts weren't used for evil purposes. During the battle with Max & Miriam, Miriam finally understood the meaning of bonding with your Bit-beast, the hard way. She thought that Tyson & the others could handle taking care of their Bit-beasts, but Ozuma wasn't convinced. And then...our second encounter with Team Psykick, who took in Kane, Salima, Jim, & Goki. Kane & Salima weren't interested in the cyber Bit-beasts, but Jim & Goki sure were. Battle after battle, it seems Tyson has improved since then. But then again...that cocky attitude of his tends to get the best of him. Hmmm, maybe I should have a talk with him about this,' thought Hilary.**

**As soon as the group had arrived home...Tyson's grandfather was there as usual to greet them, with the same old energy he had in order to attract attention.**

"**Hey gramps, I'm -," said Tyson, but was interrupted.**

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOU BIG OAF!" yelled Tyson's grandfather.**

"**Gramps...we just got back from our second victory at the BBA championships," explained Tyson.**

"**Right, well..." said Gramps, clearing his throat. "Congratulations on your win, kiddo."**

"**Thanks grandpa," replied Tyson.**

"**Good to see that you're all back. But don't let your guard down. You've still got a ton of training to do if you still want to keep your title," said Tyson's grandfather.**

"**He's right about one thing. We still gotta continue improving our skills," said Ray.**

"**But considering that you guys are tired, I suggest your get some rest before we start again," said Tyson's grandfather.**

**Tyson heaved a sigh of relief when his grandfather said those words. "Thanks, grandpa."**

"**No problem dudes. Just no slacking off, ya hear?" asked Tyson's grandfather.**

"**You got it," said Max.**

**But just as they were about to go into practice, a young girl stepped into their area. She wore a pink kimono & it was decorated with Sakura petals. Her hair was an aqua sky blue color & her eyes were light green. In one hand, she held a Beyblade launcher, in the other, her beyblade.**

"**Hello...are you looking for someone to battle with?" asked Max.**

"**As a matter of fact...yes. I'm looking for the one they call...Tyson," said the girl.**

"**That would be me," said Tyson, stepping up.**

"**As for me...my name is Taiyou Akari. I come from Hokkaido, which is in the northern area of Japan," said the girl.**

"**What does that mean anyway?" asked Ray.**

"**It means sunlight. My first name means 'sun' & my last name is derived from the word 'Hikari' which means light," said Taiyou.**

"**Ok, enough with the language lecture already. Are you here to battle or to chat?" asked Tyson.**

"**Geez, Tyson. You gotta brush up on your manners. Considering you don't know how to talk to a girl," said Hilary.**

"**Humph. If that's the way you want it. But I should warn you, even though I might look innocent, looks can be deceiving," said Taiyou, as she took out her beyblade & attached it to her launcher.**

"**Ha. We'll see about that," said Tyson, getting out his beyblade & putting it on his launcher.**

"**In three...two...one..." started Tyson.**

"**LET IT RIP!!!"**

**As soon as they released their beyblades, the readings on the different speed levels amazed Kenny & Dizzy.**

"**Just take a look at those readings Diz," said Kenny.**

"**I'm quite surprised chief. This girl is no oridinary blader," said Dizzy.**

**Tyson first tried to circle around Taiyou's beyblade. It seemed to him that she had no Bit-beast of her own & thought he would be able to clinch the match easily.**

"**What's the matter, Taiyou? Afraid to face me?" asked Tyson.**

"**No...I'm not. I will begin when the time is right," answered Taiyou, who was very calm at the moment.**

"**Look at her Kai, she seems so quiet & calm," said Max.**

"**It seems she is waiting for something, but really......she's planning something here. Something big," said Kai.**

"**Let's finish this Dragoon," said Tsyon, as his blade went straight for Taiyou's blade.**

**As Dragoon made his appearance, Taiyou wasn't at all surprised. As a matter of fact...she seemed familiar with it, as though she had seen it before.**

"**I wouldn't push my luck on this Tyson," said Kenny.**

"**Don't let your guard down, Tyson," said Hilary.**

"**I suggest you follow your friends, Tyson. I'm not all as I appear to be," said Taiyou.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Tyson.**

"**Wait & see...and you'll find out," said Taiyou.**

**As Dragoon kept ramming back Taiyou's blade, she didn't seem to mind, considering what she had planned.**

"**This match is in the bag," said Tyson.**

"**Heh. Guess again," said Taiyou, with a sudden smirk on her face.**

"**Huh?" wondered Tyson, & looked down. "Whoa......no way."**

**Suddenly, Taiyou's blade was pushing Tyson's blade back as hard as it could.**

"**Timaeus, let's teach this boy a lesson shall we," said Taiyou.**

**All of a sudden, Taiyou's blade began to glow & out came her bit-beast.**

**The whole gang was surprised at the sheer power of her blade. Her Bit-beast resembled that of a cross between a dragon & a dinosaur. It had the head & body of a dragon, but its tail was like the end of an ankylosaurus. Tyson was surprised at this sudden appearance & was in shock. All of a sudden, Taiyou's blade continued pushing Tyson's blade back, causing Tyson to feel the pain & him losing focus.**

"**Dragoon...ATTACK!!!!" yelled Tyson.**

"**Heh. The usual, how obvious," said Taiyou, as her blade dodged Tyson's assault, went around Tyson's blade, & struck from behind. Then it did the same technique, & struck from the other side.**

"**Let's finish this Timaeus. TOTAL MEGASTORM SPINOUT ATTACK!!!" yelled Taiyou.**

**Suddenly, Taiyou's blade began to form an aura & began to go to the edge of the dish, & began to spin around in circles & at the same time, close up the gap, causing Tyson's blade to become unstable.**

"**Hang in there Dragoon," said Tyson.**

"**Dizzy, how about an update," said Kenny.**

"**Bad news chief. I don't have any readings at all coming from this bit-beast. There's no data on this one. And worse...Tyson is going down," said Dizzy.**

"**Final strike," said Taiyou, as her beyblade closed the gap on Tyson's blade, went out of the circle & made a star attack formation, knocking out Tyson's blade out of the beystadium.**

**As Tyson stood in awe, watching his blade get knocked out & Taiyou's blade going back to its owner, the others were in complete shock. All that is...except Kai.**

"**I don't get it. How could I lose?" wondered Tyson.**

"**It's because she was able to keep her cool & focus. She's been practicing so hard that she finally tapped into the blade's real potential. She makes the big plays when they count," explained Kai.**

"**Wow, sounds like someone's been doing their homework," said Taiyou, impressed with Kai's knowledge. "You must be Kai, original leader of a so-called group called 'The Street Sharks'."**

**Kai gasped as she mentioned the group he used to belong to & was surprised at how she knew. "H-h-how did you know about that?"**

"**I'm all about information. As soon as saw that Dranzer on your blade, it was obvious. You beat Tyson & try to teach him a lesson or two & he also beat you once & decided to join his group. Am I wrong?" asked Taiyou, showing a slight smirk on her face, knowing she had been right. "Just a lucky guess I suppose."**

"**You're not wrong," said Kai. "I'm impressed."**

**She bowed & said, "Thanks."**

"**There's no need," said Kai.**

**Just then...Tyson's grandfather came out & was also carrying a tray with hot herbal tea.**

"**Here guys, thought you could use a break," said Tyson's grandpa. He suddenly spotted Taiyou in her pink kimono. "Hello...I haven't seen you around these parts. I'm Tyson's grandpa. And...who might you be?"**

"**My name is Taiyou Akari. I come from the north side of Japan, in Hokkaido. Nice to meet you," said Taiyou, bowing.**

"**Same here," said Tyson's grandpa, also showing the same respect.**

**Meanwhile...somewhere in the forest a few blocks away from where the Bladebreakers were... Kane & his friends were busy training, all that is...except one. **

**Just as Kane & Jim were battling, Goki suddenly brought up the subject of probably seeing a beyblade battle just a few mintues ago.**

"**Are you serious?" asked Kane.**

"**No doubt. I saw some light over at a certain place. Might be where the Bladebreakers lived," said Goki.**

**Salima was just lost in thought & Jim thought she was spacing out somehow. Ever since she met Ray, they somehow......seemed to have a connection with each other. And sometimes...when she battled, her mind seemed to be distant, as though her mind was lost...adrift. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time she thought of him, she flushed. Just then... Kane had to stop his training with Jim & headed to where Salima was. She continued staring at the sky & was totally lost in thought.**

'**Oh Ray...can't you see how much I miss you?' thought Salima.**

"**Salima......something wrong?" asked Kane.**

"**Huh? Oh......Kane. Yeah, I'm fine," she said, quickly trying to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall.**

"**No...you're not ok. I can see it. Please...tell me what's wrong?" said Kane, with some concern in his eyes.**

**But just as she was about to...the clouds suddenly began to gather & it seemed very obvious that a storm was coming.**

"**Come on...we better go find some shelter," said Jim, getting back his blade.**

"**Right...let's go," said Kane, getting his blade back.**

"**You still remember where that place was, right?" asked Salima.**

"**How could I not forget?" asked Goki, as they headed in the direction where Goki said he saw the battle.**

**Back to where the Bladebreakers were... Taiyou had suddenly sensed that a storm was coming. The group decided to head inside & have their talk from there. It suddenly started to get a bit cold, & the rain was pouring down hard. As if that wasn't enough...the winds began to blow pretty hard, causing the house to vibrate from the strong force of the wind. Tyson's grandfather had handed down some tea to the group, Kai didn't want some though. As the group introduced themselves, Taiyou was a bit surprised that they all won the BBA championships 2 times in a row. The only one that seemed surprised about Taiyou was Ray. He was surprised at her technique and the display of quiet & calmness as she battled.**

"**I brought out some herbal tea. Would you like some?" asked Tyson's grandpa.**

"**Yes, thank you. Considering I drink herbal tea all the time," said Taiyou, taking a cup.**

"**So tell me... about this Bit-beast of yours...where did you get it?" asked Kenny.**

"**I was out for a walk back at home, up in the mountains. It was winter there, & I was just coming back from an errand, when suddenly...I feel through this hole & found myself in a tunnel. I kept walking around for a while, until I spotted a sort of light up ahead. I thought I was out of there, until I spotted a chest trapped in the ice. an inscription. Obviously an ancient one. Since I was also studying history at school, I found out that it was an ancient form of writing of Japanese. It read: 'To those who stumble upon this chest, in order to obtain its great power, you must first pass this test. If it senses your mind clear, & your heart pure, then it alone...knows that you are the chosen one.'" explained Taiyou.**

"**Wow, that's amazing. So it chose you?" asked Hilary.**

"**Yes, and believe me...it wasn't easy. I found a path right next to the chest, & the lights went up. I first had to solve 3 puzzles. One was a picture puzzle, the next was a riddle & there were 3 pockets & I had to find a key for the last one. The final puzzle, was that I had to play a certain piece on an ocarina & right in front of me was the ocarina & the notes on a wall. Luckily, I was able to play it & a bridge formed to the right of me & the locked door. I inserted the key & opened the door to find a chest trapped in the ice," said Taiyou.**

"**And inside it contained the Bit-beast, right?" guessed Kenny.**

"**Right. But...before I could get it out, there was one last puzzle," said Taiyou. "There was a series of mirrors & another tunnel. In the second tunnel beside the first, there was a hole & the sun shone through. Also...there was a mirror right under it & the light bounced off it. It was obvious to me that I had to position them till it reached the last one in order to melt the ice."**

"**Wow, talk about brain challenge," said Max.**

"**Once I got the ice melted, there was another inscription below the chest. It said 'To those whose heart is pure & mind is clear, receive the power held deep within.' So I took out my beyblade & the chest opened automatically revealing a small rock with the bit-beast inside. I had to shield my eyes as soon as I released my blade considering that it was coming out of the rock & in a few seconds time... the bit-beast was in my blade," said Taiyou.**

"**What a story," said Ray.**

"**Once I got home, my grandfather told me that the bit-beast I had found belonged to his family long ago. Many people tried to solve the puzzle & did, but they weren't the chosen ones & also couldn't figure out the last puzzle," explained Taiyou.**

"**So it chose you, because you were the chosen one & also able to figure out the final puzzle," said Max.**

"**You got it," said Taiyou, smiling.**

**Just then... they heard some footsteps coming their way & heard the door being knocked. Tyson went to answer it & was surprised to see who it was. Kane, Salima, Jim, & Goki. All panting & soaking wet.**

"**Hey guys. You ok?" asked Tyson.**

"**Hey...good to see ya Tyson. You mind if we come in?" asked Kane.**

"**Sure of course," answered Tyson, getting out of their way.**

"**How did you guys know where we were?" asked Hilary, as she got some blankets for them & Tyson's grandpa gave them some herbal tea, while Taiyou got the fireplace burning.**

"**We were just practicing in the forest & suddenly Salima saw this bright white light & knew it was a beyblade battle. So we went to investigate, trying to follow the source of the light. But just then... the sky began to grow dark & we knew a downpour was coming. We ran as fast as we could & could still remember the location of the place. But just as we arrived at the road where your place was...it began to pour hard," said Jim.**

"**I see," said Max.**

**Suddenly Kane spotted a girl wearing a pink kimono & drinking some herbal tea. She seemed about 14-15 years old. He then turned to the others asking, "Who's that?"**

"**Her name's Taiyou Akari. From Hokkaido, up in the northern part of Japan. She went against Tyson & kicked his behind hard," said Ray.**

"**Hey...no one needs to rub it in ya know," said Tyson.**

"**Well...you got what you deserved Tyson," said Hilary.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Taiyou, bowing her head.**

"**Same here," said Kane, showing the same respect.**

"**She looks kinda cute," whispered Jim.**

"**I'm flattered," said Taiyou, suddenly blushing, though trying to hide it.**

"**How did you get beaten Tyson?" asked Salima, in wonder.**

"**He let down his guard too easily. She had some bait somehow & Tyson took it by thinking she was weak & got a taste of his own medicine," said Kai.**

"**We tried to warn him, but you know Tyson..." said Hilary.**

"**He just wouldn't listen," said Max.**

"**Hey...just whose side are you on anyway?" asked Tyson, getting annoyed.**

**Suddenly, they group heard someone giggling. They turned to see Taiyou trying to stifle her laughter.**

"**What is it that you find so funny?" asked Tyson.**

**Soon...Kane & the others noticed & so did Hilary.**

**That was when Tyson looked down & noticed he had spilled his tea all over his pants.**

"**Yeow! Hot, hot, hot, hot," said Tyson, trying to get rid of the heat by heading to the bathroom.**

**That was when Taiyou began to roll around with laughter, laughing so hard that her sides nearly ached. As well as the others from Tyson's reaction & his effort of trying to dry his pants by heading outside. All of a sudden, Tyson's grandfather began to join in considering he saw the way Tyson was trying to dry off his pants.**

"**Oh boy," laughed Taiyou. "I haven't laughed like that in days, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."**

**As soon as Tyson dried it off, he could still hear the others laughing about it.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Ha, ha, ha. Laugh it up," said Tyson, getting annoyed.**

"**Man...Tyson you've gotta pay more attention to your surroundings," said Kane, trying to stifle his laughter.**

"**Ha, ha, ha. Real funny," Tyson said sarcastically.**

"**He's got a point though Tyson. You should listen to your friends once in a while," said Dizzy.**

"**Aw forget about it already will ya?" said Tyson really getting annoyed.**

"**You know Tyson...you've gotta learn when to lighten up & not take things too seriously," said Goki.**

"**I'd have to agree with him. You becoming too tense these days," said Max.**

"**Will you just cut it out already?!" yelled Tyson, getting really ticked off.**

**Taiyou sighed a bit & thought, 'Boys...when will they EVER learn to listen?'**

**As Ray & the others talked about how Tyson lost to Taiyou & her Bit-beast, Kane & the others couldn't help but wonder...how Taiyou even managed to obtain a Bit-beast like that. She heaved a deep sigh as she went to explain the whole thing from the beginning. As she told her story, Ray couldn't help but sometimes glance at Salima, who noticed she was being watched by Ray, and suddenly turned away for a moment while Taiyou told her story, trying to hide her blushing.**

'**It has been quite a while since our battle at the Battle Tower. I mean...sure I was able to help them a bit. And I really did appreciate Ray's help. But...for some reason...I can't help but keep thinking about him. Why? Why is this happening? I keep blushing every time I think of him. Could it be...' wondered Salima.**

**Kane suddenly noticed again Salima's sudden change of expression & asked "Salima...are you sure nothing is on your mind?"**

"**Yeah...I'm ok. Everything's fine," Salima replied.**

"**Ok. If there's anything you need...just tell me, all right?" asked Kane, with sincerity.**

"**K. Thanks for your concern Kane, I appreciate it," said Salima.**

"**Hey...we're all here for you Salima," said Max.**

"**Yeah, we've got your back," said Ray.**

"**Thanks guys," said Salima, who suddenly tried to hide her blushing again.**

**This time...Taiyou noticed it. And it obviously had to be dealt with. Considering this was personal, she definitely needed someone to talk to. Or some people. So...she got up & went to Salima asking, "Can I talk to you for a while?"**

"**Huh...oh...sure Taiyou," said Salima, getting up.**

**Hilary also noticed this & asked Taiyou, "Do you mind if I come along?" **

"**No...I don't mind at all," replied Taiyou.**

"**Hey...why can't we come along as well?" asked Jim.**

"**Because it only concerns them. Besides...it's girl talk between them. It wouldn't be right to butt in. And...it is none of our concern. They need to solve it on their own," said Kai.**

"**Well said Kai," answered Taiyou, as she, Hilary, & Salima left the group to do some......personal girl talk.**

****

**Well...that's my first chapter. Like it? Don't like it? It doesn't matter. It's my first time with a Beyblade fic. I tried my best. I've already seen most of the V-force season. And...it seemed obvious to me about the way Salima acts towards Ray. I mean...yes, they're just friends. But...during the battle on the Battle Tower, he DID show some concern for her. So...yeah. It's kind of evident. My second chapter is called "Personal Girl Talk & Some Personal Advice."**

**R/R. Please!**

**Until the next...**

**Later.**


	2. Personal Girl Talk and Personal Advice

Old Memories & Hard Choices:

Hey everyone. Thanks for those who have reviewed. As for the little crossover I mentioned before in my first...I made a little slight mistake on the information. For those who have been trying to keep up to date on Yu-gi-oh! The new season is called "Waking the Dragons". In Japanese it is called the "Doom Orihalcos" season. According to the creators, it is said...that this new evil, Orihalcos, can only be revived by using a magic card that takes away your soul & gives it to this ancient creature of destruction. Only the 3 Knights called "Timaeus, Critias, & Helmos" can stop this plan from reaching it completion. Anyway...this battle between the main antagonists in this season against Yugi, will happen sooner or later in the series. My guess...for those of you who understand the Japanese version, I'm sure some might have seen it. THAT is where I got the name of one of the Knights. Just a little note here...the 3 knights mentioned earlier are actually dragons. They can only be revived by using a special card that few 'chosen' heroes posses. I'm not going any further than that. If you want to find out later on...I suggest you watch & wait as the season progresses. Oh...and a little note...for those that are not sure about the small symbol that resembles a star...it's known as the 'Oracle Curse'.

**Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own Beyblade or Yu-gi-oh! Or any of its characters. Except Taiyou Akari.**

Enjoy!

****

"We are our own worst judges, even on one as personal as love. But in order to find out how you really feel about that one special person, you must look within yourself to find the answer."

**Tomoyo Daidouji, Card Captor Sakura.**

**Card Captor Sakura: Master of the Clow. Manga #6**

**Chapter 2: Personal Girl Talk & Some Personal Advice**

As Salima and the other two girls went to a certain spot to have their personal chit-chat...Tyson was telling the others about Taiyou's strange technique and how she used it on him. He couldn't figure out how or why...but Kai of course...knew well on why she did what she did.

"Its like I tried to tell him, let your whole guard down, you lose control and the match," said Kai.

"I'd have to agree with Kai on this one, 100," said Kane.

"Same here," said Goki.

"Ditto on that," replied Jim.

"Geez! Whose side are you on anyway?" asked Tyson.

"Kai's right Tyson. If you hadn't let your guard down & focused more on the match, you would've gotten a chance. But...you always let your pride take over & you easily zone out," answered Ray.

"That's it! I don't have to take anymore of this," said Tyson, and went out the door.

Max tried to follow, but Kai held him back...saying, "Let him be. He needs some time to himself."

Meanwhile, back to where the girls were...Salima was still having a hard time trying to get her story straight, but to Taiyou...it seemed obvious to her.

"I think I can already figure out your little dilemma," said Taiyou.

"Really?" asked Salima

"I think it was very evident from the start," said Hilary

Salima was suddenly confused about this whole thing and had a little ? On her head.

"There's no need to be confused. I already knew about this whole thing anyway," said Hilary.

"It's not that. It's just...I don't know why the others knew or even asked me," said Salima.

"Salima...............sometimes...some things are best kept hidden. But personal ones...shouldn't always be kept hidden," said Taiyou.

"Guess you're right," said Salima.

"She's got a point though. Salima...if you're really sure on how you really feel about Ray, then you should go tell him," said Hilary.

"But what if...he doesn't feel the same?" asked Salima, in concern.

"When it comes to things like this...the important thing is that you show that you really care about him and also that you let him know how you feel, isn't that right...Hilary?" asked Taiyou.

"Yeah. Very true indeed," said Hilary.

"We've got your back. I'm sure he'll understand," said Taiyou.

Salima...comforted by their support, suppressed a smile & said, "Thanks."

"No problem," said Taiyou.

As Salima headed back to the group, Hilary turned to Taiyou and asked, "How exactly did you know about this?"

"Let's just say...lucky guess...or...as I would put it...by instinct," said Taiyou. "My mother was studying mysticism when I was a little girl from my grandmother. She then passed it on to me when I was 14. So basically...it runs in the family."

"I see," said Hilary. Then she added, "You think Ray will understand her feelings?"

"All will be revealed in due time," said Taiyou.

"Oookaayy," said Hilary, as if to say 'What do you mean?'

When Salima got back with the group, she asked, "Where's Tyson?"

"He just needed some time to himself to clear his head," answered Max.

"I see," said Salima.

"How long have they known each other?" Taiyou asked curiously.

"Ever since we first met them, we could see how hard they practiced, and how devoted they were to the game. Tyson was quite surprised at how much determination they displayed. Even Ray was impressed. But ever since Battle Tower, Ray showed a lot of sympathy on Salima's position and understood well on what she was trying to tell him. He really cared for her and wanted to try to help her any way possible. But...it also seemed quite evident that sooner or later...that those two would eventually fall in love," explained Hilary.

"Something like love at first sight, right?" guessed Taiyou.

"You ...could say that," said Hilary.

By the time they went back to the group, Tyson's grandpa was already serving some snacks. Of course...Tyson was still getting annoyed with those remarks about his blading skills. As the group ate, Ray was still eying Salima, as if he knew something was wrong with her, but just wouldn't tell him. Salima suddenly noticed the way Ray was looking at him with concern, and couldn't help but blush and tried to hide it. Kane too, also noticed the way she was acting and started to wonder what was wrong with her.

Taiyou...suddenly starting to notice that it was starting to become very evident on Salima's feelings for Ray, stood up and asked, "Salima...can I talk to you privately...alone?"

Salima was starting to feel a bit insecure around the rest of the group, and decided that she could trust Taiyou. "Sure. Um...guys...can I be excused for a while?" she asked.

"Sure......just do what you have to Salima. I understand," answered Ray.

"Thanks Ray," answered Salima, suddenly trying to hide her blushing again.

As they went to a separate room while the rest of the group was eating, Salima was starting to have some doubts on the way Ray was feeling for her. Taiyou knew it was very evident that she loved him, but the only problem for her was that her fear...was stopping her from telling. Taiyou decided to talk to her to at least try and get this fear out of her.

"I know what's bothering you Salima. I had a friend who used to be in that same position once. Her name was Rei," said Taiyou.

"Really? What happened?" asked Salima.

"Well......it was very difficult for her. You see... Rei was......actually.........I don't know if I should say it," said Taiyou, feeling a bit insecure of telling Salima about her friend's secret.

"No. I understand if you don't want to tell me," said Salima.

"But...if you really want to know......she......liked other girls," said Taiyou, suddenly turning red.

Salima gasped at what she had just heard. She was also quite surprised about Taiyou's friend ACTUALLY being that way. "S-she was......a l..." Salima struggled to get the words out.

"Lesbian? Yes...I'm afraid so. She found it so hard to tell her parents or me. But even though she felt that way...I still supported her, even through those hard times when she had to tell her parents. Turns out that her parents were very supportive of her and her decision," said Taiyou.

"Wow...that's so sweet," said Salima, feeling a bit more comfortable.

"Hey...that's what friends are for, right?" asked Taiyou.

"Yes...that's true," answered Salima.

"How long have you had these feelings for Ray anyway, Salima?" asked Taiyou.

"Well...I don't know how to explain it but......ever since I was with Kane and the others, we always learned from other bladders, learned cool strategies, and always had fun blading. When we went against the Bladebreakers...Kane's battle against Tyson nearly ended with a draw. But ever since Battle Tower, our lives were changed forever. I tried to tell Ray the truth about my true motives by giving him proof about the cyber Bit-beasts," explained Salima.

"Tell me...what exactly were these...so called cyber Bit-beasts?" asked Taiyou, curiously.

"The cyber Bit-beasts were computer copies of the Bladebreakers 4 Bit-beasts. Dragoon, Draciel, Driger, and Dranzer. We were just used like lab rats in those battles. They wanted nothing more than to capture their Bit-beasts and use them for their evil purposes. When I tried to get the proof from a certain chamber in the Battle Tower, I thought I was all clear. But I wasn't. Kane had spotted me and told me not to even try. I wanted to try to help them, especially Ray," said Salima.

"I see," answered Taiyou, completely understanding their situation.

"But...now that we're all together again...sometimes...whenever I'm with Kane and the others...I can't stop thinking about him. He's always in my mind and in my dreams. I sometimes even whisper his name in my sleep," said Salima.

"And I think you shouldn't stop thinking of him. What kind of friend would you have been.........if you forgot about him?" asked Taiyou.

When Salima heard her question, she knew quite well that she was right. She shouldn't stop thinking about him. He was her best friend. He cared about her so much, just like she did about him.

"It's just......sometimes......I worry," said Salima.

Taiyou's expression softened and began to feel the girl's pain. "What is it that you worry about?"

"Ever since Ray helped me after Battle Tower, I couldn't help but worry that...I might not be able to see him again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. I just couldn't," said Salima, her voice starting to break.

"If anything ever happened to him...I just......I just wouldn't be able to live with myself."

And just as those words were said...Salima suddenly broke down, crying in Taiyou's arms. Feeling sorry for herself as well as for Ray. All her pains and sorrow were just pouring out of her like an endless torrent. Taiyou could see that she really did feel that way for Ray and tried comforting her by stroking her hair gently and held her close, like a mother comforting her hurting child.

"You shouldn't blame yourself that way. Ray cares for you just like you care for him. Do you even know how he would have felt if he saw you this way? He also wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to you. I just think...that he loves you, just as much as you love him," answered Taiyou.

Salima sniffled and asked, "Really?"

"Of course he does. If he hadn't helped you in the Battle Tower, what kind of friend would he have been then? If you're really sure that's how you feel about him...then go ahead and tell him. Even if you did tell him how you really feel...I'm sure he'll answer in a way that is most like him. Caring and kind," answered Taiyou.

Salima couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Taiyou."

"You're very welcome, Salima," answered Taiyou, wiping away her tears. "Just remember...if you need my advice on anything or if you need any help...on anything at all...just come to me and I'll help you any way I can."

"Thanks. I will," answered Salima, and went back to join the others.

As soon as Salima left...one thought began to drift in Taiyou's mind.

'I'm sure you'll find the one you love the most, Salima. Good luck.'

As soon as Salima rejoined the group, Kai began to explain to Kane and the others on how Taiyou's technique outlasted Tyson's. Taiyou had a sudden guess that it didn't take long for Kai to figure out part of her technique. But to Taiyou...who actually came up with the technique knew that it was just the tip of the iceberg.

"So you're saying...that Taiyou has a secret technique that very few can master?" asked Max.

"Techniques like that take a few years to practice, but to her...it seems like she's practiced all her life," said Ray.

"Very good, Ray. Sounds like someone has been doing their homework," said Taiyou, from behind a corner, just a few inches away from the group, leaning on a corner of the room that they were in.

"You heard all that?" asked Max.

"I was just a few feet away from where you guys were," answered Taiyou.

"That win of hers was just luck," retorted Tyson. "There's no way she could've gotten a win just by using some magic trick."

"Humph. Since you're SO sure that my win was just a fluke, let's see how you fare against 2," answered Taiyou.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson, confused.

"You idiot. She means...a tag-team battle," answered Ray.

"Yeah but...who's the second person playing?" asked Tyson.

That was when Salima stepped in. Ray of course was surprised, but Taiyou could sense a hint of worry and fear in Ray's eyes. She knew quite well that he really liked her and didn't want to do any harm to her.

"It's all right Ray. I won't be too much of a challenge," said Salima.

"It's not that. It's just......" Ray struggled to get the words out.

"You don't want to see her get hurt. I understand. I would've felt the same," answered Taiyou.

"You're little psychic tactics don't scare me," said Tyson, taking out his launcher and blade.

"Who said I was psychic?" shot back Taiyou, also taking out her launcher and blade.

"So...how is this going to work out?" wondered Ray.

"It's pretty simple really. This tag-team is almost like it would be in a preliminary round. Only thing is...if one of the player's blade gets knocked out of the stadium...then that team loses," explained Taiyou.

"This should be interesting," said Hilary.

"I'll be the one judging this one," said Kai, as he stepped in to monitor the match.

"This battle is going to be a tag-team battle. Whoever has 2 out of 3 wins gets the match."

Taiyou could easily sense that Ray didn't want to hurt Salima's feelings and understood the whole situation. Ray could easily see how nervous Salima was and knew she would soon be on the verge of breaking down.

"Salima...you don't have to force yourself to do this you know," answered Ray.

"No Ray. I want to do this. It has been quite a while since we last battled. And I wanted to thank you for helping me. You taught me a lot about blading. So I just wanted to see how much I've learned by doing this," said Salima.

"Hmm...you've got a good point Salima," answered Taiyou. "Just because it has been a few battles, doesn't mean that it is necessarily is over. There's always going to be something new learnt and always someone stronger. So you have to always keep yourself prepared for any new challenges."

"Well said Taiyou," said Kai.

"Thanks," answered Taiyou.

'Don't worry Salima. I'll try my best to help you out any way I can,' thought Ray.

'Ray...even though you're my friend, it doesn't mean that I still won't go easy on you. I really care about you...and just wanted to let you know... win or lose......that I love you,' thought Salima.

"All right then...let's do this," said Tyson, getting ready to launch his blade.

"IN 3......2......1......"

"LET IT RIP!!!"

Done with this chapter. I tried my best to portray the emotions as well as the sayings. That one saying I had near the end of the chapter really is true of course. (I'm almost starting to sound weird). Anyway...sorry for the cliffhanger. I sometimes like to keep people guessing on what is going to happen next. It'll take me a while to finish the last chapter, as soon as I can get my thoughts straight. I'm also currently working on my very own Yu-gi-oh! Website. It'll take a while for me to finish and...who knows...possibly I might add a little Beyblade page to it and add this fic in it. Anyways...hope you guys enjoyed reading this. My final chapter is going to be called: "A Matter of the Heart: Salima's Decision".

Until then...

LET IT RIP!!!!

R/R please.


	3. A Matter of the Heart: Salima’s Decision

Old Memories & Tough Choices:

Hey…thanks to all that reviewed. I know…it is hard to find ray/salima fics. Besides…I think they look cute together. Anywho…like I said…this is going to be my final chapter. It all comes down to this. Two girls against two guys. And one has trouble admitting their feelings to their special person. The other…trying to prove he's better than my OC, after just one loss. Salima is trying hard to keep her focus…but…even after the battle's over…will she still have the courage to tell Ray her true feelings? And if so…will she decide to stay…or leave? Only time will tell.

(thinks: Ok…I've heard this kind of thing a lot of times in anime. Heh…I'm starting to sound like one of those narrators.)

I've already seen most of G-Revolution. It sounds interesting w/the twist that Boris is trying to turn over a new leaf. But…my guess is that he'll NEVER change.

Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own Beyblade or any of the characters, or the dragon character Timaeus, from Yu-gi-oh! Waking the Dragons. THAT one (the Timaeus part), belongs to Kazuki Takahashii. Except Taiyou, which is his.

**A Matter of the Heart: Salima's Decision:**

As the 4 bladers released their beyblades, Taiyou didn't seem at all…nervous. She still kept that calm posture. Max noticed & wondered, 'I don't get it, in the last battle, she kept that same posture. What is she up to?'

"Get 'em Dragoon!" yelled Tyson.

"Go Driger!" yelled Ray.

As the two guys' beyblades surged forward, Taiyou could obviously see their tactic.

"Humph…you guys are going to have to do better than that to defeat us. Let's get 'em Salima," said Taiyou, as her beyblade went forward.

"Right behind ya," said Salima, following her lead.

"Attack pattern delta…go!" said Taiyou.

"Say what?" wondered Tyson.

"Salima…follow my lead," said Taiyou.

"Got it," said Salima.

Their beyblades began swirling around in circles & at the same time, trying to confuse their opponent. Ray was surprised, as well as Tyson. Suddenly, to their surprise, their beyblades swung right behind & attempted a surprise attack, causing Tyson's & Ray's beyblades to land on the opposite side of the dish.

"No way," said Tyson, shocked.

"I've been practicing," said Salima.

"Heh…that explains it," said Tyson. "Get 'em Dragoon!"

As Tyson's beyblade went for them, Taiyou held a smirk on her face, thinking that it was too obvious. As expected, her blade first dodged his, then followed him & knocked him out of the dish, & straight up. Meanwhile, Salima went going after Ray. Ray's blade managed to dodge her assault, but…she too did the same trick that Taiyou did. But Ray dodge that attack as well.

'Grrr…their attacks are like…in sync. We gotta come up with a different strategy,' thought Tyson.

"Heh…not bad Salima," said Ray, with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"I've learned a few new tricks of the trade. Let me show you what I've learned so far," said Salima. Just as she finished her sentence, her blade went out of the dish, sailing up, and then…it did a flip over, went straight down & then flips back to its original position & knocked off Ray's beyblade. Taiyou was quite surprised, as well as the boys.

"Whoa…where'd she learn to do that?" wondered Tyson.

"I'm just as surprised as you guys are," said Max, in shock.

Meanwhile, while Tyson's blade was up in the air, Taiyou's blade went airborne & knocked it off course.

"Come on Dragoon!" yelled Tyson, trying to have his beyblade land back on the dish.

"You're not getting away THAT easily," said Taiyou. "Timaeus, attack!"

As Taiyou's blade went after Tyson, Ray tried his best to dodge all of Salima's attacks, but then…Salima managed to pull off another new trick. Her blade kept going in an X formation, knocking Ray's blade off balance & then…her blade did a star formation knocking Ray's blade out of the dish & out of commission. Ray was quite surprised at how well Salima beat her.

"Well…I guess I win that one," said Salima.

"Yeah…congratulations," said Ray.

"Thanks Ray," said Salima, with a smile.

"No problem. You were great," said Ray, with thumbs up & a wink. Just doing so, caused Salima to blush & she tried to hide it.

Goki & Jim watched from the sidelines & noticed Salima trying to hide her blushing.

"Don't you think it's quite obvious, Kane?" asked Jim.

"What's obvious?" he asked, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Salima likes Ray," said Goki.

"Yeah…I already knew that," said Kane, simply.

"HUH?" wondered Goki & Jim, at the same time.

"It was quite obvious. Ever since we left, I knew that she sometimes couldn't get him out of her head. She sometimes whispered his name in her sleep. Even when she's quiet sometimes & just staring at the stars. It was evident to me then," explained Kane.

"I see," said Jim. "So…you think she'll confess?"

"I think it's best if we stay out of their…business," said Kane.

"You've got a point there Kane," said Kai, standing from behind. "Besides…it would be rude of you gents to butt into something that doesn't concern you."

"Hey…we're just curious," said Jim.

"Well…you know what they say, 'curiosity…nearly…kills the cat,'" said Kai.

Meanwhile, Taiyou & Tyson were still going at it. Tyson's beyblade managed to land back on the dish & dodge Taiyou's attack. Taiyou…seeing that Tyson managed to survive her attack was kinda impressed.

"Heh…not bad Tyson. But you've still got a lot to learn," said Taiyou.

"Heh…we'll see about that," said Tyson. "Dragoon attack!"

"Timaeus…attack pattern delta, go!" yelled Taiyou. Timaeus took charge & began changing direction, & began to head on the opposite side of the dish. Tyson thought she was making a break for it.

"I'm not letting you get away THAT easily," said Tyson. "Get 'em Dragoon!"

"Something's not right. She's probably toying with him," said Max.

'Heh…he's WAY too confident that he'll beat me that easily. Oh well…guess I'll have to show him the hard way,' thought Taiyou.

"Serpent attack pattern, go!" said Taiyou.

"What?" wondered Tyson.

Just then, Timaeus began moving in a snake formation & Dragoon was giving chase. Suddenly it swung around & struck Dragoon in a X formation. Then it went out the dish, up in the air, & went straight for the final blow. Taiyou's beyblade began to emit an aqua aura & was heading full speed for Tyson's beyblade.

"Dragoon…STORM CYCLONE ATTACK!" yelled Tyson.

"Timaeus…counterattack with SONIC TYPHOON SLASH," said Taiyou.

"Say what?" wondered Tyson, in surprise.

"No way," said Ray.

Just as she thought, her beyblade began to spin in a spiral formation & then as it neared the dish, went straight for Tyson's beyblade. It dodged the attack, but for some reason, Taiyou's beyblade ricocheted on the dish & hit Tyson's beyblade at full force, knocking it out.

"That's crazy," said Max.

"You can say that again," said Dizzy.

"Not bad. You're pretty good, but don't let the whole title thing go to your head. Even though the championships are over, there's always going to be someone that's a step ahead of you," said Taiyou, as her beyblade went back to her hand.

"She's pretty good," said Hilary.

"How'd she do that?" asked Jim, in surprise.

"My guess…is that it's an ancient trick, used years ago," said Kane.

"You're actually right. My grandfather taught that technique to my father years ago. He was able to knock out a lot of fighters with that maneuver. When I was little, I tried applying that trick to my beyblade. It wasn't easy, & it took me a couple of years before I mastered it & combined it with the others tricks that I've learned & made quite powerful combo attacks," explained Taiyou.

Just as they were talking, the rain started to die down. Taiyou suddenly noticed this & thought, 'That was fast.'

"Wow…that explains a lot," said Jim.

"No kidding," said Goki.

After the intense match, the group sat down for a small snack of cookies & herbal tea. Ray noticed that Salima hadn't touched hers yet & felt like something was wrong. "You ok, Salima?" asked Ray.

Salima, snapped out of her train of thought looked at Ray & said, "Yeah. I'm fine. No problem."

As Taiyou quietly ate & drank, Kane asked, "So tell me…how exactly did you cause your beyblade to ricochet like that & still knock Tyson's blade out?"

To her…it seemed quite obvious that Kane was quite surprised by the turn of events & was even more surprised by her final move. So…she decided to explain how the trick was executed in detail. While she explained, Kenny began to run an analysis on Taiyou's battle with Tyson & was quite surprised when he noticed the way Taiyou's beyblade just easily ricocheted off the bowl & still hit Tyson's beyblade head on.

"I don't get it. How could it have bounced off the bowl & still hit it's target?" wondered Kenny.

As soon as Taiyou had finished her explanation, she noticed Kenny's confused expression & simply stated, "It's kinda easy. Like when someone fires a gun. Sometimes, the way the gun is pointing may cause it to hit something & bounce off the hard surface & still hit its target, but in a different direction."

"I get it now. When her beyblade hit the bowl, the way it was positioned in the air & the way it was pointing, caused it to change direction & still knock Tyson's beyblade from the dish," guessed Max.

"Sounds like someone's been doing their hmwk," said Taiyou.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that," said Max, chuckling.

Tyson was kinda disappointed by the fact that he got beaten…twice. Ray suddenly noticed this & said, "Come on, Tyson. Quit being all sour about it & accept. So you lost again. Big deal, we've all had our ups & downs."

"Ray's right, Tyson. You win some, you lose some. So just deal with it," said Kai.

Tyson, getting frustrated with the comments, stormed out of the room. Kane tried to follow but Taiyou stopped him. "Let him be, for now. He just needs time to blow off some steam."

Just then, Tyson's grandpa came in & noticed Tyson's upset expression.

"Hey, kids. What's up with Tyson? Why the mad face all of a sudden?" wondered Tyson's grandfather.

"He's just upset because he lost to Taiyou. Two times in a row," said Hilary.

"Oh well. Try to knock some sense into him by not rushin' into things, but…well…he just doesn't get it," said Tyson's grandfather.

"I'd have to agree. He has been a bit in a hurry lately. He just doesn't know when to cool his jets," said Dizzy.

Salima ate & drank in silence for a while, but then…Ray noticed the way she was acting & began to wonder, 'Something's on her mind. Ever since she came here, it's like…she's avoiding me or something. Could I have done something wrong that would cause her to act like this?'

Max suddenly noticed Ray's uncertain expression & asked, "Is something wrong, Ray?"

"No. I'm fine. Just…got a lot of things on my mind," said Ray.

"You sure?" asked Max.

"Yeah. It's nothing, really," said Ray.

Kane was the only one who seemed to have figured out what was causing Salima & Ray to act so strangely. Taiyou noticed this & asked quietly, "So…it seems you've figured it out, huh?"

"Yeah…it seemed evident to me lately. Right after we left the Battle Tower, Salima kinda lost her focus a bit. She hardly talks to us sometimes. And at night, right after dinner, she would just leave the group a bit & stare at the stars. But what seemed most obvious to me was when she whispers Ray's name in her sleep. Right then & there…I knew she loved him. Sometimes…she has nightmares, afraid that something bad might've happened to him, which gives her a hard time sleeping at certain times of the night," explained Kane.

"I see. Have you talked to her about it?" asked Taiyou.

"I try to. Yet…she seems afraid to tell me," said Kane.

"I understand. It's not easy trying to tell someone your true feelings," said Taiyou. 'I tried giving her the best advice I could. I just hope it's enough.'

Just then, Salima quietly left the group. Ray suddenly noticed this & decided to follow her. Once Ray was outside, he spotted Salima at the porch looking up at the stars. He tried his best not to startle her & sat beside her, doing the same thing.

"Nice night," said Ray, suddenly breaking the silence.

Salima, suddenly startled, turned & saw Ray sitting next to her. "Oh…Ray…its just you. You kinda startled me there for a second."

"Sorry. Just wanted to see if you were ok," said Ray.

Salima tried to hide her blushing & turned away for a moment. Ray noticed this & wondered what was bothering her.

"I'm fine. Really," said Salima.

"Are you sure? If something's wrong, you can tell me. I'm here for you Salima," said Ray.

Salima found it hard to respond to Ray. 'What is causing me to act this way? I want to tell him how I really feel, but…what if he doesn't feel the same way I did. I don't…know if I can bear it. I just can't,' thought Salima.

Ray noticed that Salima was feeling kinda down. He really wanted to help her, but it was as if she was in a constant struggle, trying to tell him something, yet couldn't. 'Poor Salima. I know something's wrong. If only I could find a way to ease her pain,' thought Ray.

"Please Salima. Let me help you. It hurts me already just seeing you like this," said Ray.

Salima was surprised at first at what she had just heard from him, but her fear was still keeping its hold on her. But the next few words Ray said, caused the fear in Salima to slowly fade.

"I-I…I don't want to see you sad, Salima."

She turned around & faced him, with a sad face. Ray lifted her chin up so that she could face him. Just seeing her like that nearly broke his heart. They both just stared at each other for a few minutes. Ray was the first to break the silence between them.

"It's ok. I understand," said Ray.

"Y-y…you do, Ray?" asked Salima.

"Mm-hmm. Ever since we met at the Battle Tower, I told you that I would try my best to help you, no matter what it took," said Ray.

Salima tried to hold back her tears, but Ray told her, "It's ok to cry, Salima. I'm here for you."

She was still shocked to hear Ray speak to her like that, but then…her emotions took over & she just cried & cried in Ray's arms. Ray understood how she felt & stroked her hair gently, while holding her close.

"I love you, Salima," Ray confessed.

When Salima looked up at Ray, her tears still fell. Ray was confused a bit & asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that you understand my true feelings for you Ray," said Salima, in between tears. "I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way."

"I was just surprised that you felt the same way that I did," answered Ray.

They kissed tenderly & held each other under the night sky. Just behind them, Hilary & Kane watched from behind.

"Awww…that's so beautiful," said Hilary.

'I'm just glad those two are finally together,' thought Kane.

Taiyou noticed the romantic scene & thought, 'My work here…is done.'

The next day, when the group woke up, they were quite surprised to see Taiyou already wide-awake & her stuff packed.

"Already packed, I see," said Ray.

"Yeah. I'm going to do a bit more exploring & practice a bit more on my technique," said Taiyou.

"Yeah…same with us," said Kane, joining them. "Who knows, maybe we might bump into each other sometime."

"True. We might. But you better watch out. I won't be easy," said Taiyou.

"Yeah…well…neither will we," said Kane.

As Kane & the others headed out, Ray & Salima were on the porch, just saying their goodbyes.

"I'll try my best to keep in touch," said Ray.

"Same here," said Salima.

They hugged each other tightly, & Ray gave Salima one last kiss.

"Ray…don't say goodbye. Because…no matter how far we may be apart…you'll always be in my heart," said Salima.

"And you will always be in mine," said Ray.

They hugged each other again, with tears in their eyes, knowing that even though they may not see each other, they'll always remember them, in their hearts.

"I love you Salima," said Ray.

"Me too, Ray," replied Salima.

They kissed passionately, & did one final embrace, before Salima went with Kane & the others.

As Taiyou turned back, she said, "Thanks again guys. It was nice meeting you." Then she bowed respectfully, & left.

As Tyson & the others went back inside, Ray looked up at the sky & thought, 'Till we meet again…Salima.'

**Whew**. Sorry I took so long to update. Its just…I've been busy creating other fics and well…my ideas are like…all mixed up right now. Anyway…I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I'm kinda a total sap with romance/drama fics. (Thinks: No wonder I sometimes like reading tear-jerkers). I know…it's hard to find these kind of fics with this pair. So…I decided to write one up about 'em. Anyway…I'm still trying to keep up to date with the G Revolution season. For those that were inspired by any of the seasons, feel free to write up. And I'll probably read some of them.

Anyway…peace…& later.

Till next time.

3…2…1…LET IT RIP!

(Thinks: That's kinda starting to sound like a catch phrase to me.) Heh heh. ;

R/R.


End file.
